Unbreakable
by SulfurRodent
Summary: Flare has had enough of being pushed around and ignored. That's why when Elm offers her the chance to go on a Pokemon journey, she cannot refuse the chance to prove herself. But will her adventure turn out to be more then she bargained for when her path is in directly entwined with a silent champion and boy much like herself? OCxRed


Things you should know before reading this story:

It's a very off-base retelling of the Gold/Silver games that doesn't really follow their story. (for example, Silver isn't included and team rocket's plans and appearances are slightly altered)

I've included my own little story things that didn't happen in the games

Contains darker themes at points

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"Hey Blaze!" A girl whispered, beckoning for her Growlithe with one hand. "Come here!"

Behind her a small Growlithe lifted its head, blinking its thinned sleepy eyes with a tinge of annoyance before they slowly widened with a look of interest and excitement. He raised himself from the sea of blankets and stretched out his whole body for a long second before slowly walking over to the girl hanging out of the window, face raised to the sky in awe.

"Lookie! It's a meteor shower!" She said in an airy whisper as if she was trying not to break the soft and calm atmosphere, pointing her finger to the starry night sky.

The Growlithe yawned and hopped on the window sill next to her, raising his head to stare into the sky as well.

They sat there for a moment of pleasant silence, gazes intent on the sky as a cool night breeze ruffled their hair, the girl reaching for one of the many blankets scattered about, pulling one around her shoulder and tossing the other end of it on her Growlithe.

Finally, two blazes of white light trailed across the sky, the pair of eyes watching in awe as they disappeared.

The girl smiled brightly, leaning away from the window and placed the palms of her hand against the floor, still looking at the sky.

"Did you make a wish, Blaze?"

The Growlithe simply hopped off the window sill and gave the girl a small nod of acknowledgement, burrowing back into the blankets.

The girl simply chuckled, looking back at the shooting stars with sparkling eyes and smile.

_"Maybe if I wish the same on all the stars, it will come true….."_

X=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=X

"Ah! You're here!"

A young man slipped calmly through the doors of the lab, face masked in a monotone expression of indifference. The air of the building seemed to chill as he stepped in, an air about him projecting power despite his calm composure, his stance relaxed but ready.

The professor smiled brightly at the young man's arrival, walking towards him with quick steps.

"I heard from Oak that you were going to come! Ah, you do indeed project the aura of a great champion."

He didn't respond, only regarded the professor with blank eyes.

He turned his head slightly as a pair of dark eyes peaked over his shoulder in curiosity, long yellow ears twitching slightly.

"Ah! What a rare pokemon you have there, it seems quite fond of you as well."

The young man lifted his hand to gently run his finger across the snout of the mousy pokemon before turning back to the professor.

"Ah, I see you're not the talkative type; understandable since you've been away from the world so long."

The young man watched the professor with blank eyes as he stepped over to a panel covered in glass, pressing a button to reveal 3 pokeballs.

"You're going to take the gym challenge here as well? I doubt anyone will be a match for you, but you might as well choose your starter!"

The young man looked at the pokeballs with a calculating look before reaching down, grabbing a pokeball, holding it in his hand.

"Cyndaquil hmm? A fine choice!" The professor said, clasping his hands together happily. "I'm sure you'll make a fine team!"

The young man seemed to pay no heed to the older man, staring at the Pokeball in his hand with a new look in his eyes, a certain fire that was beginning to spark and relight itself.

X=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=X

Of course. It was like this every day.

Why would it be different today?

"Come on! Hurry up Flare, you're like a lap and a half behind!" A girl yelled as she passed her, strands of the girl's hair whipping her in the face as the group of two passed in front of her, shooting glances of annoyance among themselves.

Flare let out a heavy sigh, trying to keep her breathing light and she forced herself to keep running despite her body's protest for her to just collapse, sweat beginning to sting against her forehead.

She let out a heavy breath, stumbling slightly.

_'I still have ¾ of the track left to go….'_ She thought wincing._ 'There's no way I can finish this.'_

But if she stopped the teacher would embarrass her. Yell at her. Criticized her. And the others would only follow suit.

She felt more people beginning to pass her as exhaustion began to slow her pace.

Someone kicked her heel from behind, her eyes widening as she lost her balance, tripping over her feet and skidding across the rough gravel coating of the track, rocks and debris sending a sharp stinging sensation across her body as it pierced her skin.

She heard the girls let out little 'tchs' of annoyance. She could feel their eyes rolling.

"Watch it Flare. Run on the side if you're going to be lazy." They yelled back at her.

She laid on the hot pavement for a moment before she began to slowly pull herself up, touching her face, flinching slightly as a slight sting pulsed through the wound, tinges of blood staining her fingertips.

She sat there another moment before carefully pulling herself off the ground, tears beginning to burn behind her eyes.

'_Don't cry, stupid. Don't cry.'_

She looked at her legs where a rather larger scrape was running up the side of her leg and up her hip and on part of her stomach from where she had skidded on her side.

"Looks like klutzy Flare takes another spill!" A boy yelled over from the soccer field.

She pulled herself off the track, fists clutched tightly as she stood up, looking at her beat up tennis shoes with tears blurring her vision, her lips pursed tightly.

She looked behind her to see kids already finished, waiting for the last of the class to finish up, staring at her who was now far behind everyone else.

The teacher ran up to her and sighed with annoyance and frustration at the crying girl, assessing her wounds for a moment and then pointing at the school building.

"Go get yourself cleaned up and sit out the rest of the day. You can make up your participation points by running the track after school." She said in a stern voice, annoyance plain on her face.

Flare didn't say anything and stiffly walked past her and the rest of the class, ignoring the giggles and the eye rolling, the judgmental stares.

"Looks like fatty took a spill." A girl whispered on the side lines.

"Thunder thighs can't keep up with the rest of us."

She began to walk faster, tears beginning to worm their way out, burning against the wound on her face.

_'Why are they so cruel?'_

_'Why don't they understand how awful they are?'_

She made her way off the track, cool breeze stinging against her wounds as she let out quiet sobs, stepping into the empty girls' locker room.

She looked in the fully body mirror on the wall.

Her leg had a long streak of torn up skin reaching from the knee to her upper thigh and jumped up to her side and part of her arm where she had skidded across the rough pavement. Her face had a fair sized scrape running from a little below her temple, narrowly avoiding her eye and reaching to her lower neck.

_'Looks like fatty took another spill.'_

She lifted up her shirt, revealing her almost skeletal torso, rib cage showing.

_'I'm not fat.'_ She thought, flinching slightly. _'Not anymore.'_

_'Am I?'_

She quickly looked away from the mirror, wrapping her arms around herself.

_'I'm trying.'_

_'Why can't they see it?'_

The shrill sound of the shower bell blasted from the speaker on the wall, breaking her from her thoughts and making her jump.

She let out a heavy sigh, frowning at the speaker before dragging her way to her locker, intent on getting dressed before the other girls came.

Her locker stood out among the rest of the newly painted perfect ones. Hers was dented from her head being slammed into it, curse words and the words 'fatty' and 'ugly' scratched into the paint.

She opened the locked without putting the combination in, since it was broken anyways, only to be greeted with an empty space.

She let out another heavy sigh, looking at the ground with a defeated look.

She stood there silently a moment before she turned around slowly, walking over to the restroom in the locker room, opening the stall.

Sure enough, her clothes were crammed in the toilet

She stared at it, her eyes growing more and more weary, her stance limp.

_'I don't understand why I'm always the target.'_

_'I never did anything to them.'_

_'It's always been this way though. Only for me.'_

She jumped slightly as she heard the chatter of the girls echo, darting for the doors quickly before they could see her.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"They're all so stupid!" Flare yelled, stomping her foot against the floor of the tree house, sending tremors through the rickety structure.

She plopped to the floor, crossing her arms and sighing.

"I hate having to go to that stupid place day in and day out." She said, lying down on the floor that was completely covered with blankets and pillows. "Isn't that right, Blaze?"

The growlithe let out a small bark, walking over to her and sitting obediently by her side.

She sat up slightly, running her hand down his back.

"I truly envy those who get to go on their Pokemon journeys." She said with a distant look "I bet the champion didn't go to stupid school every day."

She stood up again, pushing open the window to the tree house that overlooked the town.

"Look, you can see a trainer now!" She said bitterly, pointing to where a boy with a red hat and black hair was exiting Professor Elm's lab.

"What the hell makes him so special?" She grumbled annoyed, face falling. "The professor announced he's going to be sending out 3 trainers for the gym challenge…..I guess there's only 2 pokemon left now."

She sighed, turning away from the window and leaning against the wall.

"I know I won't be picked though. I would be crushed within the first few fights. A weakling like me wouldn't last a day."

She let out a heavy sigh, looking at the ground miserably.

"I can't even stand up to my own demons…how am I supposed to go out on my own and stand up against everyone?"

Blaze let out a small whine, nudging her affectionately.

"I know Blaze…." She said, bending down to pet him. "It's not like I have to worry about it anyway….why would the professor even pick someone like me?"

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X


End file.
